Dates,Cosplay, and a surprise guest!
by Mitoko-Chan
Summary: Welcome to part 2! Read if u like dates,cosplay,and surprise guests!


Me: Hello and welcome to T or D part 2! *holds up 2 fingers*

Ikuto: Did we even get any reviews?

Me: As a matter of fact we did.

Everyone ex. Me: REALLY!?

Me: Mhhm 2 actually.

Utau: Well read them!

Me: Ok ok. Sheesh. First review is from **im awesome at singing**

**I'm reading shugo chara truth or dare right now and it's funny as heck! ;)**

**Dares:**

**Yoru and Miki go on a date :3**

**Tadase dress up as Momiji from Fruits Basket**

**Yaya don't get candy**

**And can I come on here? You'll call me Red or Red-chan.**

Me: Thx so much! And yes u can come on here!

Red: *enters room* Hi guys!

Me: Nice to meet u Red!

Nagi: Don't mean to be rude but,

Me: Oh yea yr dares! So Miki, Yoru? How bout it?

Miki: *blushing* I-I guess.

Yoru: Why not-nya?

Miki & Yoru: *leave to go on date*

Ikuto: *reads Tadase's dare* *laughs*

Tadase: I'M NOT DOING THAT! I HAD TO DO COSPLAY ONCE ALREADY!

Me & Red: YES YOU ARE AND WE DON'T CARE! *grabs a throws him in dressing room*

Tadase: *comes out dressed as Momiji*

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Red: Okay, Yaya! You're up!

Yaya: *sees dare* NOOOOOOO! YAYA CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER CANDY!

Red: If you do it, then I'll beat up Ikuto for u.

Ikuto: Why me? And I'm not afraid of a girl.

Me: Yet you're afraid of me?

Ikuto: That's completely different! Everyone's afraid of you cause you're fuckin' scary.

Me: Red enjoy yourself.

Red: Oh I will! *takes sword and chases Ikuto*

Ikuto: WTF?! *starts running*

* * *

_At Yoru and Miki's Date_

Yoru: Here we are-nya

Miki: *sees Yoru took her to the alley*

Random cat: *comes and grabs Miki*

Miki: AHHHHHHH! HELP ME!

Yoru: I'm coming-nya!

-Few Minutes Later-

Yoru: Are..you..ok...nya?

Miki: Ya thanks Yoru. *kisses Yoru's cheek*

Yoru: *blushing like a mad man*

Miki: Lets get going.

Yoru:O-Ok-nya

* * *

_After the date  
_Yoru&Miki: *come back and see everything destroyed*

Amu: Don't ask...

Utau: Damn, that girl is something alright.

Ikuto: SOMETHING?! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!

Me: And your point is?

Ikuto: -_-

Red: Ok so that's all the dares I said so..

Me: You know what that means!

Rima: You two are gonna make up dares.

Me and Red: YUP!

Nagi: This will not end well.

Kukai: I agree.

Red: Well I dare... Secret.

Me: Really? Bring it.

Red: Ok I dare you to play seven min in heaven with...IKUTO!

Me,Ikuto,Amu,Utau: WHAT!?

Rima: *high fives Red*

Nagi: *shoves Ikuto and Secret in closet*

Me: OWW! HEY NO YO-

Nagi: *shuts door*

** 7 minutes later**Kukai:*opens closet and sees Ikuto and Secret making out*

Amu: Seems like they like each other better than we thought.

Me and Ikuto: *realized they were watching*

Utau: So Secret, I thought you didn't like Ikuto. *smirks*

Yaya: Ya same here Utau-chi.

Me: If you both don't shut the hell up I will take away your candy and I won't let you sing in the story!

Yaya and Utau: *shut up*

Amu: Anyway, I wanna dare someone!

Me: Anyone BUT me!

Red: Same for me!

Amu: Aww but it looked like Secret enjoyed her last dare.

Me: *glares at Amu*

Amu: *shuts mouth*

Rima: Amu just dare someone.

Amu: I dare Utau to go up to someone and say "I'm lesibian and I'm proud."

Nagi: That's actually a pretty good dare.

Utau: FINE! *leaves*

2 minutes later

Utau: *comes back*

Ikuto: I dare Red to kiss Tadase. *smirks*

Red: NO!

Me: I DID A HUGE DARE NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!

Red: You gotta catch me first! *starts running*

Me: *tackles Red before she left*

Kukai: *forces her to kiss Tadase*

Red: *kisses Tadase against her will*

Everyone ex. Red and Tadase: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Ok! I have a dare.

Amu: This outta be fun! *sarcasticly*

Me: I dare Kukai to rape Amu and Ikuto and Utau have to watch.

Ikuto,Amu,Kukai,and Utau: WHAT?!

Me:You heard me.

10 minutes later

Ikuto,Amu,Kukai,and Utau: *come back in the room*

Nagi: So?

Ikuto: YOU'RE A DEAD MAN SOUMA! *chases Kukai*

Utau: YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN HINAMORI! *chases Amu*

Red: Well that went well.

Me:Ikr! Anyway it's time to go and me and Red thx for coming on here.

Red:Can I come back?

Me: Better yet, you're now my co-host!

Red: YES NOW I CAN TORTURE THE BITCHES!

Me: That's my job, but I DON'T CARE! XD

Me and Red: Someone do the thing! *leaves*

Nagi: R&R! And xXSecretXx does not own us or is associated with peach pit in anyway.

Me: *pops head in* Thx for making me feel sad Nagi.

Ikuto: You deserve it.

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP TSKUYOMI!

Rima: Till next time. *sips tea*


End file.
